Strangers
by AliciaCullen1901
Summary: A storm rages and two strangers get caught up in the moment...*B/E*AH*


**So this was another oneshot I did. I wanted to do one where there was like no talking really, just a lot of detail. Please review it! Theres also another oneshot on my profile that you might like.**

_A __kiss__ is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous.  
-__Ingrid Bergman__  
_

The park was empty and still as she walked along the trail beside the lake. The heat made ripples over the ground as though the water had breached its banks and was spreading its glistening tendrils across the landscape. There was no breeze to rustle through the grass and trees, no sounds met her ears but the quiet lapping of the lake at its shores. The air was close and humid, so thick you almost imagine yourself wading through an ocean of cotton wool. She was glad of the light material of her white tank top and short red skirt and relieved she had not worn her jeans and a jacket. The heat prickled her skin but the sun was surrounded by heavy gray clouds and she knew it was only a matter of time.

As she was making her way across a vast open patch of field the first cool drops of rain splashed down onto her shoulders and she breathed a sigh of relief. Still walking she took black elastic from her wrist and pulled her thick brown hair back into a ponytail, feeling the light rain and cooling air on the back of her neck. A large drop fell onto her neck and trickled down the middle of her back causing her to shiver and bringing her out in goose bumps. A flash of blinding blue lightning clapped through the sky and was followed momentarily by the deep rumble of thunder signifying the storm is very close. Within moments the gentle rain became a solid downpour, pounding into the lake with a deafening roar. She began to jog across the field heading toward a copse of evergreens just a few hundred meters ahead.

The thunder and lightning struck again, the deep sound making the ground tremble beneath her running feet and drowning out the sounds of the rain. She reached the cover of the trees and slowed to a walk, catching her breath as she stepped in among them. Her top was now soaked to her skin and the blue lace of her bra was clearly visible. Her skirt hung wetly on her hips, clinging heavily to her curves. She wiped the rain from her hair and face and stepped closer to the trunk of the tree. The lashing rain still managed to invade the sanctuary of the trees but it was not half as bad as being out in the open. Twisting her ponytail between her fingers to wring out some of the water she decided to wait the storm out under the trees before making her way back to the car. The rain was so heavy she could barely see ten feet out of the trees and she didn't know the area well enough to go anywhere with such poor visibility.

Five minutes later the storm seemed heavier than ever and there were no signs of letting up. A figure emerged from the dense wall of rain, head down and running for the cover of the trees. The man was tall with his dark bronze bed head hair. He wore jeans and a black band t-shirt with the sleeves cut off which were soaked tight to his body. He looked strong and his pale arms were muscular and well defined. She couldn't help but stare. It was odd to have this stranger appear, she had been feeling like the last person left in a world drowned out by the raging storm. Now as the lightning flashed and the thunder clamored she drank in the sight of this sexy stranger sharing her shelter. He caught sight of her and surprise registered on his face, clearly he had not seen her as he'd headed for the trees.

She smiled and he flashed a shy smile back, wiping the rain from his eyes. She looked out at the rain as the thunder rumbled out again but she could feel his eyes all over her. She imagined how she must look to him, with her clothes transparent and plastered to her curves, her underwear visible through the thin material, the rain still glistening on her alabaster skin. She turned back to him and they watched one another for a few moments, neither wanting to speak, listening to the grumbling threats or the storm above their heads.

He offered her another shy crooked smile and wiped away a drop of rain as it trickled down his cheek like a tear. This small gesture seemed to her so innocent and gentle that she suddenly felt brave and totally at ease. The sensual power of the storm and her intense attraction to him made her brash and impulsive and before she could talk herself out of it she moved close to him, put a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down until his lips met hers. She kissed him deeply while the storm waged a war on the landscape around them. At first he was tense; shocked at her directness but soon he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her toward him. She broke the kiss and took a small step away from him, smiling but still without a word.

She reached down and peeled her soaking top away from her skin tugging it up over her head and tossing it onto the grass beside her. Her deliberate movements wrung some of the rain from her top and rivulets of water trickled down over the large round globes of her breasts. He looked as though all his Christmases had come at once, standing stock still before her as she stepped close to him again. He opened his mouth to speak but she pressed herself against him and kissed him hard. She could feel him stiffening in his jeans and he tried to surreptitiously tug at them in his mounting discomfort.

She kissed him slowly and teasingly, dropping her hands to his waist and unbuckling the belt on his jeans. With quick, deft movements she had his jeans undone and had pushed them down over his hips along with the shorts he wore beneath them. The weight of the wet jeans dragged them down to the floor and without missing a beat she followed, dropping to her knees in front of him.

His green eyes widened in surprise but he didn't move and still neither of them said a word. He was big but not massive and she looked up at him with an appreciative smile as she placed her soft hand around his shaft. He inhaled, a sharp intake of breath, as she leaned forward and wrapped her full moist lips around the head of his cock, sliding her hand up to meet her lips and her tongue flicking over the sensitive flesh. She slowly moved her lips down his length, her warm mouth an exhilarating contrast to the cool air gusting around them.

She made a few short bobs of her head, taking a little more of him each time and swirling her tongue round the head each time she lifted up. She looked up at him with smiling chocolate brown eyes, amused by the mixed look of desire and fascination on his face, relaxing and controlling her breath she leans right forward allowing his entire length to slide down to the back of her throat. She held herself still with his cock buried down her throat, breathing slowly through her nose and listening to his moans, barely audible over the storm.

After a few moments she began bobbing up and down again, each time sliding his full length to the back of her throat and swallowing gently using her mouth and tongue to massage his prick. He placed a hand on the back of her head and she let him control the pace, reaching a hand up to massage and tickle his balls as he fucked her inviting mouth. His pace quickened and she looked up at him again through long, dark lashes, sucking gently as he gazed down into her beautiful eyes. She felt him get bigger in her mouth and he slowed looking at her questioningly.

She pulled his hands behind his back and held them there in her free hand taking control once again, sucking him down her throat and drawing back quickly, over and again, faster and faster. She felt his muscles tighten and he threw his head back, his cry lost to the thunder as she took him all the way down again and swallowed as he shot hot come down her throat. She didn't miss a drop and when he stopped she slowly slid her lips back up the length of his cock, sucking it softly and eliciting small groans from him with her talented tongue. She released him allowing them both time to catch their breath. Still the rain hammered down and the lightning split the sky overhead with deafening cracks.

He reached down and she took his hands, getting to her feet. He looked sheepish with his pants by his ankles and left so vulnerable but she smiled and he kissed her again. He reached behind her and with a quick flick he had unsnapped the clasp on her bra and pulled the tie that held the bra up at her neck. As he did so the ties came loose and the bra fell to the ground.

He leaned down and took one stiff nipple into his mouth; flicking it with his tongue and kneading the soft flesh of her other breast in his large hand. He trailed the fingers of his other handover her back and down her spine making her tingle and shiver. He swapped his lips to the other breast and she let out a small sigh as he circled his strong arms around her waist.

Before she knew what had happened he lifted her and turned around, pushing her against the trunk of a tree, her feet still not touching the ground. He looked into her eyes and kissed her again, so soft compared to the rough way he had forced her up against the tree. She laced her arms round his neck and clung to him, returning his kiss while his hand crept down to her thigh and stroked its way over the smooth, creamy skin and under her skirt. She moaned softly when his fingers teasingly traced along her slit over the top of her blue lace shorties. She was held against the tree by his firm body pressed against her and he held one thigh over his hip. He tickled and teased her moistening pussy through the thin fabric of her underwear while kissing and nibbling the side of her neck.

Her breath caught in her throat as he pulled the crotch of her shorts to one side and he slowly dipped and into the warm folds he had revealed. She pressed her face into his neck and moaned huskily while, with an expert hand, he spread her cunt lips seeking out her clit with his questing thumb, pressing lightly on her soft spot inside her tight, wet hole. He fucked her slowly with his middle finger making tight circles over her swelling clit with his thumb.

She pushed her hands up under his t-shit and raked her nails down his back, the thunder roaring it's deep guttural tones. He bit her shoulder, scraping his teeth over her soft flesh hard but not enough to hurt, making her moan and grip him tightly. He could feel her pussy pulsing as he worked his ring finger inside her, making her cry out. He was amazed at how tight she felt, even just around his fingers.

She began to tremble as his thumb continued it's expert ministrations on her sensitive little button, his fingers sliding in and out of her, pushing against her pleasure spot. He felt her legs shaking and picked up speed without altering his focus. A strong gust of wind blew rain into their sanctuary, splashing across the back of his neck and a few stray drops splashed onto her tight nipple. He took the nipple between his lips and sucked it into his warm mouth, rolling his tongue around it. That was all it took to send her over the edge and she inhaled sharply, holding the breath in as her whole body stiffened and began to tremble. She dragged her nails down his back drawing blood and causing him to bite down on her nipple. The pain of his teeth on her silken flesh mixed with the intense orgasm wracking her body making her cry out, but her cries were lost in the violent storm surrounding them.

He released her nipple and looked into her eyes, his fingers buried in her dripping slit and her clit throbbing beneath his thumb. He shifted their position slightly and she could feel that he was hard again. She kissed him softly then gazing straight back at him she reached down and gripped his cock, wrapping her legs around his waist. He held her close as she guided the head of his prick to her pussy, waiting to be filled. She was so tight that, wet as she was, it was still a great effort to squeeze himself inside her. She bit his shoulder and twisted her fingers into the fabric of his t-shirt as he slid deeper into her, needing something to grip on to. He released his hold on her, allowing gravity to help him push his way in her, pressing her hard against the tree trunk.

Buried deep in her cunt, he gripped her beneath her thighs and began to slowly draw out of her. He held still for a moment pulled almost all the way out so she could take a few breaths. She smiled at him and he pushed back into her gently while she ground her hips against him. He groaned as she clenched her pussy tightly, gripping his dick inside her and keeping it tight while he pulled out and slammed back into her. She rolled her hips back and forth, meeting him thrust for thrust.

He pulled out again and she used her thighs to lift herself all the way off him and forced him to take a step back. She dropped lightly to her feet and guided him down so that he was lying on his back. She straddled his lap with her back to him, stretching herself wide, and lowered her self onto his rigid prick with a satisfied sigh. She arched her back and rested her hands back onto his chest for support, then raised herself until he was barely inside her before grinding down onto him again. The rain gathered on the leaves of the tree splashed down onto her naked breasts and torso as the wind blew and the thunder echoed. He reached up and massaged her tits with warm hands, rubbing the rain water into the soft flesh. They both moaned in pleasure as she bounced on his stiff cock, quickening her pace as their pleasure and desire mounted.

He grabbed her ponytail and yanked on it, pulling her head back so the water fell onto her face and ran down her neck. He was thrusting up to meet her as she pushed down onto him, pounding her pussy with all the strength he had. She tensed up, bucking erratically when she began to come again, her second orgasm building up and ripping through her body from her cunt like wild fire. The sensations of her muscles spasming and the juices gushing from her slit when she came sent him over the edge. He rammed her as hard as he could and then froze with his back arched as she ground down onto him and he came hard, buried deep inside her contracting hole. They gasped and grunted, trembling and weak after all their efforts. He relaxed his grip on her and she slid off of him to lay face down on the grass. The last echoes of thunder died away and the rain slowed to a gentle patter on the leaves above.

Regaining their composure he yanked up his jeans and shorts, buckling his belt once again while she reached for her bra. She re-did the clasps, encasing her sensitive breasts and tying the halter behind her neck as he handed her the soaking white vest top. She smiled thank you and pulled the top back over her head. When she looked up the rain had almost let up completely and the sun was starting to sneak back out again. The stranger was jogging away. She smiled to her self and fully dressed made the journey back to her car and then back home. She knew that was an experience she would never forget.

Back in her house she stripped out of her sodden, grass stained clothes and took a long hot shower. Stepping out she wrapped in a towel and wandered into her bedroom were her husband stood completely naked and admiring the deep scratches down his back in a full length mirror. She walked over to him and he smiled and reached for her, kissing her passionately.

"That was absolutely amazing!" she told him, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"I'm glad you had fun, my love," he said, his eyes twinkling. "Next time we can live one of yours."

_**OooO**_

**Like I said, review! It makes me happy and shiz. I will write more!**

**AliciaCullen1901**


End file.
